Ultraman Haruhiko (series)
__TOC__ Creators The creator of this series is Telako. MechaGomora27 has allowed some use of his monsters and Ultra in this series, so he could perhaps be considered the co-creator. Aim Ultraman Haruhiko is supposed to entertain people and have them enjoy the episodes as well as be engaged in the story. Information Ultraman Haruhiko is a fan series, it is not official. Ultraman and related characters are owned by Tsuburaya. MechaGomora27 created the following kaiju/seijin: Aragus, Kizar, Alien Sylo and Alien Barakos, so not all the monsters that appear in the series are mine. But the majority are mine (Telako). Setting Shinjuku, Tokyo, Japan (Episode 1, 3) Karatsu, Saga, Japan (Episode 2, 10) Yokohama, Tokyo, Japan (Episode 4) Asakura, Kyushu, Japan (Episode 5) Aogashima, Tokyo, Japan (Episode 6) Tokyo, Japan (Episode 7, 8, 9, 11-18, 20, 25, and 26) In a desolate forest area, Tokyo, Japan (Episode 8) The North Pole, and Tokyo, Japan (Episode 11) Tokyo Bay, Japan (Episode 13 and 21) Mount Akaishi, Japan (Episode 19) Plot A man named Hama Haruhiko is the human host of a hero known as Ultraman Haruhiko. He must protect the Earth and fight off aliens and other threats to Earth along with the MPT, Monster Patrol Team. Main Characters * Hama Haruhiko: The main character of the series and the host of Ultraman Haruhiko, he is a kind young adult. He is willing to sacrifice his life to save a child, as shown in the first episode. Hama has a high spirit and always wants to fight. * '''Shimizu Hidetsugu: '''The captain of the group, in charge of missions and operations. He is serious in his operations and does not joke around often. He is also the human host of Blue Tiger. He and Hama have a strong relationship as friends. * '''Kumagai Mitsuzuka: '''A skilled sharpshooter, he is energetic and always wants to take on the monsters by him self, he has a tough guy personality. He and Hama are close friends and are often paired up in missions and operations together. Episodes 1. Ultraman Haruhiko is Born - Alien Eruzer, Aragus, and Ultraman Haruhiko 2. A Seijin from Another Planet! - Alien Sylo II, Primake, and Ultraman Haruhiko 3. Two Fierce Beast Attack! - Santoran, Zirog, and Ultraman Haruhiko 4. Eragan Raids Again - Eragan and Ultraman Haruhiko 5. A Thirty Meter Egg? - Zimoran and Ultraman Haruhiko 6. Mysterious Foggy Mountain - Gilara and Ultraman Haruhiko 7. Haruhiko Defeated?! - Alien Aguvlin I, Ultraman Haruhko, Ultraman Jack, Ultraboy Toichi, and Ultraman Vulcan 8. Lizard Kaijin? - Trovgil, Blue Tiger and Ultraman Haruhiko 9. Strange Comet Barakos - Raguira, Ultraman Haruhiko and Alien Barakos 10. Kaiju Forest - Primake , Zaradon , Arikia and Ultraman Haruhiko 11. The Death Mantis - Shimantis and Ultraman Haruhiko 12. Cry of the Seijin - Alien Kuojisk , Ryomons and Ultraman Haruhiko 13. Decisive Battle! Kaiju vs. Choju vs. Ultramen! - Gronokron, Kizar, Ultraman Haruhiko and Ultraman Vulcan 14. The One Called Gorai - Alien Gorai and Ultraman Haruhiko 15. Alligator in Japan? - Gatorodon and Ultraman Haruhiko 16. Giant Monster Zaron Attacks! - Zaron, Aerogorus and Ultraman Haruhiko 17. Mystery! The Transparent Monster - Torigon and Ultraman Haruhiko 18. Operation Roach Monster - Roachular and Ultraman Haruhiko 19. Mystery of the Wolf-Bat Monster Komoritsu - Komoritsu and Ultraman Haruhiko 20. Big Pinch! Haruhiko vs Oni and a Alien! - Alien Rauark, Onimeisu and Ultraman Haruhiko 21. The Fearsome Resurgence of Santoran - Kizar II, Santoran II, Ultraman Haruhiko, and Ultraman Vulcan 22. Backed into a Corner! Two Mouse Kaiju Gang Up on Haruhiko - Mousular Female, Ultraman Haruhiko, and Mousular Male 23. Meteor in the Kaiju Forest - Primake, Zaradon, Arikia, Ultraman Haruhiko, and Canabla 24. Stay Out Toichi! - Undead Gilara, Ultraman Haruhiko, Alien Tugok, Ultraboy Toichi, and Undead Aerogorus 25. Blue Tiger's Day - Sangohebi Oni, Blue Tiger, Ultraman Haruhiko, and Gellus I and II 26. The Greatest Enemy! Vengeance Chimera, Monarch - Alien Sylo III, Alien Aguvlin II, Aragus, Monarch, Ultraman Haruhiko, Ultraman Vulcan, and Ultraboy Toichi 27. Final Battle! Save The Day Haruhiko! - Ultraman Vulcan, Ultraman Haruhiko, Monarch, Ultraboy Toichi, Alien Sylo III, Blue Tiger, Alien Aguvlin II, Primake, Aragus, Zaradon, Arikia, Gatorodon II, and Ultra Brothers Thanks * Thanks to MechaGomora27 for allowing me to use some of his kaiju, seijin and Ultraman Vulcan in this series. Category:Fan Series Category:User: Telako Category:Fan Ultra Series Category:Ultraman Haruhiko Continuity